Penis
thumb|250px|right|Erkek üreme organları ve penis Penis, canlılar aleminde, erkek bireylerde, görünür kısımda yer alan eşey ve üreme organı yapısıdır. Penis kelimesi Latince'de "kuyruk" anlamına gelmektedir. İdrar ve üreme salgısı kanalıyla, bunun çevresini saran süngerimsi bir yapıda kan damarlarınca zengin bir üreme organıdır. Penisin ucunda yer alan açıklıktan hem idrar hem de meni ayrı zamanlarda dışarıya atılır. Penis uyarıldığında damarların kanla dolmasıyla büyür ve sertleşir. Buna sertleşme (ereksiyon) denir. Sertleşen penis içindeki meninin dışarı atılmasına boşalma (ejekülasyon) denir. Anatomisi thumb|240px|Penisin bölümleri Kavernöz ve spongiöz maddelerden oluşur: * Kavernöz maddeler; dayanıklı kollajen ve elastik liflerden oluşan bir kılıfla sarılmışlardır. Kılıfın içinde "kavern" denilen küçük odacıklar bulunur. Bu odacıklar atardamarlarla beslenir ve uyarılma sırasında kanla dolarak penisin sertleşmesini sağlarlar. Kavernöz cisimler de iki adet kılıf ile tunika albuginea ve buck fasiasi sarılıdırlar. Bu kılıfların fonksiyonları sertleşmede önemlidir. Kavernöz cisimler, içi odacıklar ve kan damarları ile dolu uzun iki boruya benzer yapıdadır, penisin kök kısmında bu cisimler kemiğe yapışırlar. * Spongiöz maddeler; kavernöz maddenin alt kısmında bulunur ve içinden idrar kanalı geçen odacıklarla dolu bir tüp şeklindedir. Sert bir kılıfla sarılı olarak bulunmaz ve sertleşmede daha yumuşak olarak kalır. Spongiöz cismin uç kısmı genişleyerek penisin Glans penis de denilen baş kısmını oluşturur. Penis kökünün altında yer alan erbezleri, deri ile kaplı torba şeklinde bir yapının (skrotum) içinde korunurlar. Organı kaplayan deri ergenliğin başlamasıyla koyulaşıp kalınlaşır. Bu torba içindeki erbezleri ergenlik öncesinde küçük, erişkinde ise 20-30 gr. ağırlığında, 4-5 cm uzunluğunda, 2,5 cm. genişliğinde yumurtaya benzer şekildedir. Testisler erkek üreme hücrelerini yani spermleri üretirler ve erkeklik hormonu olan testosteronu salgılarlar. Bunun yanında erbezinde üretilen er sıvısı testis yollarını kayganlaştırarak spermlerin geçişini kolaylaştırır. Bölümleri right|200px|Penisin bölümleri * Haşefe * Erbezleri * Yantestisler (Epididymis) * Süngerimsi doku (Corpus cavernosa) * Sünnet derisi * Frenulum * Üretal açıklık * Anti özgün * Baş kısmı (Glans penis) * Corpus spongiosum * Penis * Skrotum Tipleri Penisler, içine daha çok veya daha az kan alanlar olarak sınıflandırılabilir: Et penisi: Et penisine sahip kişilerin penisleri en inik halinde dahi ~10cm civarındadır. Et penisinin sertleşmiş hali, inik (sönük) halinin 1,2-1,4 katı kadar büyüyebilir. İnsanların ortalama %19 u et penisine sahiptir. Kan penisi: Kan penisine sahip kişilerin penisleri en inik hali 4-6cm dir. Kan penisi, en inik halinde olan penisin 2-4 katına kadar büyürler. İnsanların yaşlaşık %81 i kan penisine sahiptir.Penis ölçümü Penis.de Yarı et yarı kan penisi: İnikken penisin kafası nerdeyse sert hali boyutunda olup, gövde kısmı kan penisi gibi büzüşen penistir. Anormal penis: Sert hali ~7cm'nin altında olan ve ~16cm'nin çok daha üstünde olan penis anormal büyüklüktedir, bunlar çok az kişide görülüp, yapı bozukluğudur. Çok küçük penise mikropenis hastalığı denir. Not:Şişko/şişman insanların çoğunda penis bölgesinde yağ birikimi olabilir, bu yüzden penis inikken ~1cm kadar gözükebilir, bununla mikropenis hastalığı karıştırılmamalıdır, bunda penis sadece yağlardan dolayı küçük gözükür. Gelişimi Penis, normalde erkek 13 yaşlarındayken büyümeye başlar ve yaklaşık iki yıl içinde olgun erkek penisi büyüklüğüne erişir. Büyümeye başlama yaşı 10 ila 15 yaş aralığında değişebilir. Bu dönemde genital bölge kılları da ortaya çıkar. Bazen tam büyüme 18 yaşına kadar olsa da, çok nadiren 20-24 yaşlarına kadar da devam edebilir. Boyutları thumb|240px|Gevşek ve sertleşmiş penis Sertleşmiş bir penisin ortalama uzunluğu 10-13cm olmakla birlikte, uzunluk aralığının genellikle 9.5-14 cm aralığında değiştiği gözlenmiştir. Normal penis boyu 8-14 cm arasındadır. Normalden büyük penis boyu ise 14-16 cm arasındadır.Penile length in the flaccid and erect states: guidelines for penile augmentation.EDUCATION - ANSELL CARES Yapısal bozukluk olan anormal penis, boyu 7cm'nin altında ve boyu 16cm'den çok daha uzun olan penislerdir. Sertleşme (Ereksiyon) 240px|right|Bir penisin sertleşme evreleri Parasempatik sistemin uyarılması sonucu, penisin Corpus cavernosum ve Corpus spongiosum parçalarına kan dolması nedeniyle oluşan fizyolojik olaydır. Fizyolojik olarak, uyarılma sırasında atardamarlarla kan hızlıca penise pompalanır, penisin kavern odacıklarının duvarları gevşeyerek genişler ve içlerine daha fazla kan alarak şişer ve büyürler. Böylece penis kanla dolarak büyür ve sertleşir. En dıştaki sert kılıf ve zarlar gerilir, toplardamarlar kapanır ve kan tekrar dolaşıma çıkmaz, bir süre orda kalır. Penis sertliğini kaybederken, bu toplardamarlar açılır, kan penisi terk eder ve kavern sistemlerin duvarları kasılıp büzüşerek küçülürler. Penis eski konumuna gelir. Mekanizma olarak basit; ama hormonal, kimyasal, elektriksel, mekanik ve psikolojik açıdan karmaşık bir süreçtir. Boşalma (Ejekülasyon) Penisten meninin sperm kanalları yoluyla üretal açıklıktan dışarı çıkması olayıdır. Sperm kanallarıyla vücuttan dışarı çıkan menide sperm hücreleri bulunur. Testislerden çıkarak idrar yoluna doğru uzanan iki sperm kanalı, idrar kesesinin altından geçer ve dış idrar açıklığına kadar uzanır. İdrar kesesinin altında prostat bezi yer alır. Prostat, boşalma öncesi bir sıvı salgılayarak sperm kanalını temizler. Bu sıvı dişilerin üreme kanalı olan vajinanın kimyasal ortamını sperm hareketine uygun hale getirir. Spermlerin dışarı atılmadan önce biriktikleri iki küçük kesecik de (seminal kese) mesanenin iki yanında bulunur. Sperm üretimi Her testis içinde çok ince ve birbiri üzerine katlanmış çok sayıda kılcal boru vardır. Sperm hücreleri bu borular içerisinde oluşur ve olgunlaşırlar. Sperm hücrelerinin üretimi ve olgunlaşması yaklaşık 74 gün kadar sürer. Yaklaşık 4 ml. hacmindeki meninin hacmen %60'ı seminal vezikül tarafından, %20'si prostat tarafından oluşturulur. Prostat en dış kısımda yer alan organ olduğundan boşalma ilk boşalan sıvı prostat sıvısıdır ve en canlı spermler bu sıvı içinde yer alırlar. Sperm üretimi devamlıdır, üretilen sperm depolanır ve boşaltılmaya hazır bekler. Bir boşalmada erkek ortalama 150 milyon sperm hücresi boşaltır. Yumurta hücresinin döllenmesinde sperm sayısı kadar spermlerin kalitesi de önemlidir. Meninin çeşitli özelliklerinin laboratuar koşullarında incelenmesine spermiyogram adı verilir. Sünnet thumb|right|Tekrarlayan penis ucu ve sünnet derisi iltihabı atakları (“balanopostit”) - Sünnetin tıbben gerekli olduğu durum. Sünnet, erkeklerde penis başını örten ve koruyan üstderinin (prepus) bir kısmının veya tamamının kesilip atılmasıdır. Yahudi ve Müslüman gibi bazı toplumlarda dini bir gereklilik olarak, bazen de tıbbi bir gereklilik olarak dünyada yaygın olarak uygulanır. Özellikle hijyenik olmayan erkeklerde sünnetin AIDS ve diğer cinsel yolla bulaşan hastalıklar ile penis kanseri riskini azalttığı tespit edilmiştir. Sünnetin, penisin ısı hassasiyetini artırarak erken boşalma sorununu tetiklediği yönünde veriler bulunmakla beraberSünnet ve erken boşalma Sünnet.wetpaint.com. Erişim: 28 Nisan 2009 tam aksine haz barajını yükselterek erken boşalma sorununu tedavide etkili olduğu yönünde veriler de vardır."Does circumcision help with premature ejaculation" Ezinearticles.com. Erişim: 28 Nisan 2009"Circumcision for the treatment of premature ejaculation" Healthcarebeauty.org. Erişim: 28 Nisan 2009 Kaynakça Penis Pompası Penis Büyütücü Kategori:Cinsel organlar Kategori:Üroloji af:Penis als:Penis an:Pene ar:قضيب arz:دكر الراجل ast:Pene ay:Allu az:Penis bar:Zipfe bcl:Putoy be:Палавы член bg:Пенис bjn:Palir bn:শিশ্ন br:Kalc'h bs:Penis ca:Penis ceb:Utin cs:Penis cy:Pidyn da:Penis de:Penis dv:ފިރިހެން ހަށި el:Πέος en:Penis eo:Peniso es:Pene et:Suguti eu:Zakil fa:کیر fi:Siitin fiu-vro:Titt fr:Pénis ga:Bod gan:卵 gd:Bod gl:Pene gn:Tembo he:פין hi:शिश्न hr:Penis hu:Hímvessző hy:Առնանդամ id:Penis ik:Usuk ilo:Buto io:Peniso is:Getnaðarlimur it:Pene iu:ᐅᓱᒃ/usuk ja:陰茎 jbo:pinji jv:Penis kk:Жыныстық қатынас мүшесі kn:ತುಣ್ಣಿ ko:음경 ku:Penîs la:Mentula ln:Nsɔ́ka lt:Varpa (lytinis organas) lv:Dzimumloceklis mk:Пенис ml:ലിംഗം mr:शिश्न ms:Zakar my:လိင်တံ mzn:کیر nah:Tepolli ne:लिङ्ग nl:Penis nn:Penis no:Penis nov:Penise oc:Penís pl:Prącie pt:Pênis qu:Ullu rmy:Car ro:Penis ru:Мужской половой член rw:Igitsina cy’umugabo sa:शिश् scn:Minchia sco:Penis sh:Penis si:ශිෂ්නය simple:Penis sk:Pohlavný úd sl:Penis sn:Mboro sr:Пенис su:Sirit sv:Penis sw:Mboo szl:Ćulik ta:ஆண்குறி te:శిశ్నము th:องคชาต ti:መሸኒ tl:Titi uk:Пеніс vi:Dương vật vls:Penis war:Sili yi:פעניס zh:阴茎 zh-min-nan:Im-keng zh-yue:朘 :1 Erkeklik organı :1 * : :1 penis af:penis ar:penis az:penis bs:penis cs:penis cy:penis da:penis de:penis el:penis en:penis es:penis et:penis eu:penis fa:penis fi:penis fr:penis gl:penis hr:penis hu:penis io:penis ja:penis kn:penis ko:penis ku:penis mg:penis my:penis nl:penis no:penis pl:penis pt:penis ro:penis ru:penis simple:penis sl:penis sv:penis ta:penis te:penis th:penis tt:penis vi:penis zh:penis